


take it in but don't look down

by hawkeyesbutt



Series: take me by the hand [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Opposing teams, Rollercoasters, aobajousai!kageyama, hq!!, nekoma!hinata, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesbutt/pseuds/hawkeyesbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote some kagehina after i saw a pile of cool aus so </p><p>here is the ‘sat next to each other on a rollercoaster (which ended up breaking down and leaving them stuck with each other for over an hour)'</p><p>edit: i uploaded this like a year ago and then took it down for certain reasons but here i am, reuploading!!!! so yeah. enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it in but don't look down

“Let’s go on that one next!” Hinata yelled, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. He pointed at the large, long track with curves and loops that made Kenma’s stomach churn just by looking at it. Honestly, Kenma wasn’t even sure why he was there; he hated theme parks, especially the ones with the sickenly massive rides. 

“No. I want to sit in the shade somewhere for a while. I feel dizzy.” Kenma responded, rubbing his forehead. He heard Hinata whine, promising that it would be “the last one” and then they would go rest. Kenma knew without a doubt that it wouldn’t be the last one.

He sighed, took some deep breaths, before looking up at Hinata. Hinata whooped in response; ignoring the confused expressions of those around him, he looked his arm through Kenma’s as they set off towards the ride. Kenma sighed again. He should have faked being sick again this morning before Hinata could drag him here. Yet even the thought of doing that made his stomach churn in guilt; abandoning Hinata on his birthday present and leaving him to walk around the huge park by himself would have been mean, especially as Kenma was well aware that he was Hinata’s best friend. 

“I promise, Kenma, we’ll stop after this one. I’ll even buy you a drink!” Hinata offered, as they stood together in the queue line.

“I bet you’ve already run out of money to buy me even that,” Kenma muttered.

Hinata laughed softly. He was quiet for a moment. “Look, Kenma, I really do appreciate you coming with me today. I know you hate it here.”

“I don't hate it.” He actually hated it there a lot, but he didn’t want to seem ungrateful towards Hinata. He did pay for him to come, after all.

Hinata smiled at him, big brown eyes shining. “Yeah, you do. Thanks for putting up with it for me.” Kenma could feel the warmth and gratitude behind his words, and offered him a small smile in response.

When it was finally their turn to go up, they had aimed to sit together in the two seat ride. This was not the case when someone else had dashed in front, taking one of the seats from their isle. Hinata was aware that Kenma would be nervous sat next to a stranger, and offered to wait for the next ride.

The staff noticed the two lingering by the closing gates, and motioned them over. “There’s one seat in this one and one in the front,” was all they said.

“Oh; uh, we’d rather go together, we’ll just-” Hinata started.

“Come on, come on! There’s other people waiting.” Hinata cast a worried look in Kenma’s direction, but he was already being hurried off to the seat in front by the other staff member. Hinata huffed, getting into the empty seat.

The boy he was sat next to seemed to be around his age; much taller mind you, with short black hair that fell around his face. He looked straight ahead, a little pale in the face. Hinata stared at him, noticing the way his Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. The staff came back again, making sure he was properly locked into the seat and wouldn’t be able to slip out.

“Is this safe?” The boy beside him muttered to the employee. Hinata heard the uncertainty in his voice.

“It’s perfectly safe, sir. Thousands of people have ridden this ride without incident. I can guarantee.” They answered, before moving on. The boy did not look any less nervous.

Hinata kicked the seat in front of him. “Kenma,” He called, feeling impatient.

“What?” The small muffled reply came.

“Are you alright?” Hinata couldn’t help but feel anxious for his friend.

“Yeah… It’s fine. As long as this ride is over quickly.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it wi- WE’RE GOING!” Hinata yelled in excitement, causing his seat partner to startle. He heard him give a small 'tch’ under his breath.

Hinata loved roller coasters. He loved the thrill; the feel of the wind through his hair and the adrenaline it gave him. He especially loved the more vertical rides, although they had stayed well away from them after Kenma had nearly fainted mid-ride. The ride was moving slowly upwards, building up the suspense. Hinata let out a squeal of excitement once they moved outside. The boy next to him who had at first been more focused on openly showing his disgust at Hinata’s glee had now gone as rigid as pole, his eyes shut tight, hands gripping so tightly to the seat that his knuckles had turned white.

“Hey, are you okay?” Hinata muttered to him. He really didn’t look good.

“Mind your own business,” was the response he got. Hinata stared, open mouthed. How rude! He was asking out of kindness, only to be shut down immediately.

“Rude! Sorry for being worried about you throwing up everywhere!” Hinata huffed, looking down at the ground as it began to grow smaller.

“Shut up!” he replied, his eyes still firmly shut. “I fucking hate this. I didn’t even want to be on here.”

“Then why are you on here?” Hinata questioned, noticing how they were beginning to reach the top.

  
“I-I have a phobia of them, so obviously my friends thought it would be a good idea to put me on one,” he replied, bitterness edging his words. “'Face my fears’ and all that shit.”

“You shouldn’t be scared.” Hinata replied, calmly. “It’s just a roller coaster. Don’t you remember what that guy said? It’s completely safe. Just have fun!”

“Yeah, like it’s that easy!”

“Hey. Open your eyes.”

Slowly, the other boy cracked open his eyes. He glanced at Hinata beside him, before looking forward. The view was stunning from that height; he could see the trees that lined the park, could even see the roads behind them. He felt awestruck from the view.

And then he looked forward.

His scream started a half-second before the roller coaster tipped over, rushing them downwards towards the ground. Hinata screamed in delight; the boy beside him screamed in absolute terror. They both continued to scream as the ride went along, both finally catching their breaths as the ride rose slowly up another sharp slope. “This is incredible.” Hinata gasped in the same way as he had on every other ride they’d been on today. He spared a glance at his seat partner, before doing a double take. The boy beside him had his eyes open wide in terror, his chest rising and deflating quickly. He looked so incredibly scared that Hinata couldn’t help but burst into laughter. He was still laughing when he felt the boy’s eyes on him. “What’s so funny?” He was asked, and when Hinata finally turned to face him, he went completely quiet. The boy glared daggers at him, his expression so dark and scary that Hinata felt a shiver down his back.

He looked down at the track beneath them instead of facing him. Just as he was about to chicken out and tell him he was laughing because he was happy, he remembered the boy’s expression and laughed again. “Your face was just so funny.”

He felt the boy burst into flames beside him. “You piece of shit! When we get off this ride I swear to God I’m gonna-”

Before he could even finish his sentence, they were both silenced by a strange noise that came from beneath them. The ride continued moving for a few more seconds, before clanking to a halt just as they reached the top. The whole ride was silent, before everyone burst into life, questions of confusion on their tongues.

“W-What’s happening? Why aren’t we moving?” The boy beside him spoke, panic in his voice.

“The ride probably broke down,” Hinata answered, sighing. “That sucks. Guess we’ll have to wait a while for them to find the problem.”

“So we’re STUCK up HERE?!” The boy yelled, very visually panicked now.

“Dude, calm down. It’ll be fine-”

“Oh my god, oh my god, I’m gonna die on this stupid deathtrap, I was right all along, I knew it, my friends basically murdered me-”

“How dare you, Tobio-chan! We were trying to help you!” Hinata heard someone call from the back.

“OH YEAH, LIKE THIS IS REALLY HELPING ME, YOU ASSHAT!” The boy replied.

Hinata watched him as he shut his eyes tight, taking deep breaths.

“Tobio…” Hinata murmured. The boy opened an eye to glare at him. “Huh. Somehow, that name doesn’t really fit you.”

Tobio growled at him. “Then don’t fucking call me that. If you insist on talking to me, at least call me Kageyama.”

Hinata seemed to consider this for a moment. “Okay. Kageyama. I’m Hinata.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Like I care.”

Hinata huffed from beside him, about to go off on a tangent about how rude he was when he heard another voice.

“Shouyou?” The voice was small and muffled, but Hinata could hear the fear in Kenma’s voice.

“Kenma!” Hinata replied, immediately concerned. “Are you okay? I’m really sorry- we should have gone and sat down like you wanted.”

“It’s okay. Just know that you’re going to have to buy me a new game to compensate for this.”

“Kenmaaaaaa,” Hinata whined. “I didn’t know this was going to happen! I can’t afford any games!”

“Then you’ll have to save up.”

Hinata whined again, but agreed. They all waited in silence for some sort of announcement about what was happening, but got nothing. Hinata began to hum loudly. Kageyama twitched beside him.

“I’m on top of the world,” Hinata sang cheerfully, “I’m on top of the world, waitin’ on this for a while now-”

“Shut the fuck up.” Kageyama commanded. “Do not sing that song - or any song - right now. I will murder you.”

“How you gonna murder me? You can barely touch me!” Hinata replied, smugly. He was proven wrong when he felt a hand slap him on the head. “Ow! What the fuck, Kageyama?!”

“I can touch you. And I will, if you don’t shut up.”

They were both silent as they glared into each others eyes, both of them daring the other to do something. Finally, Hinata spoke. “That sounded kind of weird.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “Hah?”

“You, talking about touching me. Sounds kinda weird.” Hinata stared, watching Kageyama’s face, their eyes still locked together. He watched as Kageyama’s face slowly turned pink.

“You pervert!” Kageyama eventually declared, punching Hinata in the side. Hinata yelped. “You were the one who made it weird when you said that! You fucking creep!”

Hinata started laughing at his reaction, kicking his legs in the air.

Kageyama grumbled beside him, but the blush had yet to fade. “Your face is all red.” Hinata pointed out.

“No it isn’t!”

“Yes it is!”

“Shut up, shortass-”

“I’m not short!”

“Are you serious? You’re tiny. Someone could step on you.”

“T-that’s - that’s a lie! I’m not that short! Shut your face!” Hinata yelled, throwing his arm out to try to whack the other. He hit the seat, and retracted his arm with a stream of curses.

“See? You can’t even hit me properly, you idiot.”

“I-I wasn’t even trying, that time! I had my eyes closed!”

“Moron! I saw them, they were wide open!”

“Were not! Quit staring into my eyes!”

“Stop saying weird shit like that!”

Hinata huffed, looking away from the other boy. They sat in silence for another 10 minutes before eventually talking to each other out of boredom.

“What school do you go to?” Hinata asked him during their conversation.

Kageyama hesitated for a moment before answering. “Aobajousai High. You?”

“Nekoma High. It’s in Tokyo-”

“I know where it is.”

“Oh, cool. So I’m guessing your friends also go to Aobajousai?”

“Yeah. They’re a bit older than me though, so we don’t have any classes together. I’m more just their teammate than a friend…”

“Teammate? In what?”

“Volleyball club-”

“WHOA! Really? You play Volleyball?!” Hinata squealed. Kageyama looked at him questioningly. “That’s so great! Me and Kenma play too!”

“Oh,” Kageyama responded, sounding unbelieving. He looked Hinata up and down.

Hinata curled in on himself slightly, and for that, Kageyama winced. “I know… I know I’m not very tall. I know that height is pretty important in a game like volleyball…” He chuckled anxiously before it pittered out. Almost immediately, his gaze turned to one of determination and certainty. “But I can jump. And I’m fast. I just need to improve.”

Kageyama blinked down at the orange haired boy before him. Hinata shrunk back again, slightly intimidated. Kageyama nodded. “That’s good. At least you’re determined.”

Hinata lit up like a christmas tree at his words. Suddenly, he was gushing about volleyball at about a mile a minute - how great it was, how much he loved the sting on his hand whenever he hit the ball, how it made him feel. Kenma could hear him from where he was, and expected the other boy to simply tell him to shut up or let him finish. Kenma was surprised when the other boy chipped in, agreeing with him in equal excitement.

By the time they moved on in conversation, they were squabbling again. “No, look - my legs are obviously longer Hinata, we’ve already established that I am way taller than you and you stretching them out like that isn’t going to change anything-”

“Look! My legs reach longer than yours do!”

“Do you need glasses?! My legs are way fucking longer!”

“Shut up! You’re looking at it from the wrong perspective!”

“Are you actually blind?!”

An hour had passed and they were still stuck there. Hinata had started singing again, only to be immediately stopped by Kageyama. It wasn’t long after that they were back to the questioning. “Hmmmmmm… What kind of girls do you like?”

“Hah? What kind of question is that?”

“I don’t know! I couldn’t think of anything else.”

“You could have just said so.”

“Whatever. Answer the question!”

“W-why do you care? It’s not important.”

“Quit avoiding the question!” Hinata nagged, tapping on the seat.

Kageyama was quiet for a moment. “I don’t like girls.” He replied, quietly.

Hinata blinked. “Oh.”

Kageyama glanced away. He was used to the view by now; he supposed that his fear of heights could be seen as cured now. Roller coasters - not so much.

“Me neither.” He heard Hinata murmur. He whipped his head around to face the boy.

“What?”

“I- uh, nothing,” Hinata answered quickly, the blush rising to his cheeks as he stared down at his feet. “I was just - hey, look! I can see, the uh, the ice cream stall from here!”

“That’s not news, Hinata. We already pointed that out when we played I Spy.”

“Oh, right…”

They were silent for a few minutes as they each processed this information. Honestly, Kageyama hadn’t expected Hinata to reply that way. He’d expected him to look at him funny, tell him that wasn’t possible or call him a freak. Yet here Hinata sat beside him, his cheeks still tinged with pink, probably thinking along the same lines as him.

“Does your… Does your family know?” Hinata murmured softly. Kageyama shook his head immediately.

“They’d kill me.” He answered immediately. Hinata’s eyes widened. Kageyama simply nodded. “They’re very clear about their views on it every night at dinner,” he muttered. Hinata noticed the sad look in Kageyama’s eyes as he spoke and slowly, carefully, reached for his hand. Kageyama still jolted when he felt his touch.

“My mum doesn’t like to talk about it,” Hinata whispered. “She - she wouldn’t look at me for days after I told her. She acts like it never happened. She points out girls in the neighbourhood that I should ask out.”

Kageyama felt a pang in his heart for the orange-haired boy beside him. He cautiously wrapped his hand around the others, squeezing it in comfort. He had no words of comfort to offer, knowing that they’d all be lies.

“Hey, Kageyama…” Hinata said after a the brief interlude of silence. “What’ll happen after this?”

“After we get off the ride?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know. Leave this place and never come back? I hate it here.”

“No, I mean- are we… Do we just forget about each other?” He looked up at Kageyama, a sad look reflected in his large brown eyes. “I’ve already told you so much about me, it- it feels sad knowing that we might never see each other again.”

“Oh, I see.” Kageyama replied. He thought for a second. “Well if your volleyball team is any good, maybe you’ll get to play against me in the Interhigh Preliminaries.”

Hinata lit up in a second, eyes sparkling, hand squeezing his tightly as he burst with excitement. “Of course! We’ll work extra hard to get there to you! We’re gonna beat you!”

“I doubt it. I’ve heard of Nekoma, but compared of us, you won’t stand a chance-”

“Just wait and see, Kageyama! You’ll be eating your words!”

The ride jolted suddenly, making Kageyama seize up in fear, crushing Hinata’s hand in his own. “Ouch! Kageyama!” Hinata whined.

“We’re sorry for the wait. The ride has been repaired and you will be let off shortly. Please enjoy the rest of the ride.” An announcement said. Hinata whooped, Kageyama let out a sigh of relief.

The rest of the ride went by in a flash, but all Hinata could focus on was the tightly wrapped hand around his between him and the other boy. He smiled to himself.

Once they finally arrived back safely, everyone sighed in relief, getting up and stretching. Hinata had to get Kenma out of the seat himself; the boy had fallen asleep after waiting so long.

“Kenma, wake up,” He cooed. The boy started with a jolt, looking around sleepily.

“We’re off,” he said.

“We’re off,” Hinata confirmed, smiling. He caught sight of Kageyama talking with two others, the three of them starting to turn away. Hinata began to panic; he wasn’t ready to say goodbye, and who knew if they’d end up facing each other in the Interhigh?

Suddenly, he had a thought.

“Kageyama!” He called. The boy turned at the sound of his name, pulling away from his friends to meet Hinata as he bounded up to him. Kenma followed quietly behind. “Can I borrow your phone?”

“Huh?” He replied, raising an eyebrow. At Hinata’s encouragement, he slowly slid his phone from his pocket, placing it in his hands.

Hinata clicked on **contacts**  before typing his name in. Kenma watched over his shoulder. When he was finished, he handed it back to the boy with a wide grin on his face. “I gave you my number. Call me sometime!”

This was apparently enough to turn Kageyama’s face completely pink. “I-I-”

“I’ll see you at the Interhighs,” Hinata said as a means of goodbye. Kageyama had barely replied before Hinata and Kenma had turned on their heel and left.

Hinata squirmed where he stood once they were out of Kageyama’s sight. “I can’t believe I just did that,” he said, covering his face with his hands.

“That was really cute,” Kenma murmured.

“You think?!”

“Yeah. Can we get a drink now?” Kenma asked, obviously tired and frustrated. “I want to go home.”

Hinata giggled, linking arms with him. “Sure thing. Wanna play video games when we get back?” Kenma nodded, and the two went on their way.

“You got a cute boys number, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked in surprise after watching the orange-haired boy bound off, the puddinghead following behind. “That’s incredible.”

“S-Shut up!” Kageyama yelled, glaring at him. He glanced down at the new contact in his phone. The name Hinata Shouyou <3 stood out in his small list of contacts. He was in a daze the rest of the day.


End file.
